Thalico
by Marooo
Summary: Thalia and Nico are arguing... Let's see where it goes... Not so ONE-SHOT anymore...
1. Caught Almost Kissing

_**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN PJO**_

This week, the hunters and Artemis were staying at camp half-blood after a long and dangerous hunt in the forest. And like always, the hunters and the boys of camp were completely peaceful and were talking with each other casually. And this is an example of their conversations:

_"You know what death breath, I HATE YOU! Yelled a girl with short black hair and electric blue eyes. She is, obviously, a daughter of Zeus.

_And what? You expect to go, hide in a corner and cry because _missy here_ hates my guts? Retorted a boy with black hair and matching eyes.

_Well, I was hoping you would, so I wouldn't see your face again!

_Oh yeah?! Well, there are girls who like to see _this_ face, he said pointing at his face with pride.

_Ugh… You want me to believe that girls like your emo like face?!

_And you want me to believe that boys like your rocker like face?!

_I _DON'T_ want them to like my face. I'M A _HUNTER!"_

Thalia was glaring at Nico like a maniac. Some people would have believed that she will suddenly shoot him with her arrows.

But then, something _really _unsuspected happened. Nico suddenly grabbed her arms, pulled her close to him and whispered with a deep and mysterious voice:

_"And what will you do if _I_ like your face?"

Thalia stood there in his arms shocked. Did he just say that he like her? Confused, she scanned the room with her eyes. Oh, did I mention it was at dinner? No? Well, you know now. Everyone, (including the hunters) was staring at them wide eyed and the Aphrodite girls were squealing, drooling and even screaming: "GO TEAM THALICO!" And then, all of them shut up. She was confused at first, but then turned to Nico and noticed that his face was inches apart from hers. She could practically feel his hot breath on her face.

He was about to kiss her when he suddenly pull away and walked out smirking. She was about to go after him to ask him if he really mean what he said. That he liked her face… She hoped he was. She had a crush on Nico from the first time she saw him… He was cute, handsome, mysterious…. The perfect type of guys for her. But she didn't know if she should follow him. She was a hunter after all. Finally setting her mind, she was about to head for the exit when she spotted The Goddess of the Moon _herself_ glaring at her from the door. Oh man, she was _so_ _dead…_

_**A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ONE-SHOT! IF SO R&R! ALSO, I'M DOING A JASPER FIC AFTER THIS. WOULD YOU LIKE IT? IF YOU DON'T, REVIEW OR PM ME ON THE NEXT PARING YOU WANT ME TO DO. I DON'T ACCEPT FLAMES BECAUSE OF THE PARING. PERSONALLY, I DON'T LIKE IT SO MUCH BUT I DID IT FOR YOU THALICO SHIPPERS. HOPE YOU APPRECIATED THIS FIC! :D**_


	2. AN! PLEASE READ! AND REVIEW!

**_A/N: Alex_****_:_** Awwwww! Thank you this lovely review!

YOU THINK YOU CAN WRITE BETTER YOU IDIOT MISTER REVIEWER?!

Let's see if you can write a better one, I challenge you into writing a better one!

!إنت واحد بلا مخ و حمار كمان، إلنا مين إنت أبل

And this was Arabic btw.

Why don't you tell us who you are first, then insult my skills!? And did you even BOTHER to read the author's note?! I DON'T ACCEPT FLAMES! FLAMES WILL BE INSULTED IN A NEW CHAPTER OR A NOTE LIKE THIS!

Don't be a chicken! Log in, and tell us who you are! BURN! I got you ROASTED!

_**With love, Maria :)**_

**_For the other readers_****:** Sorry guys for this rant, but I couldn't resist the urge to yell at this stupid reviewer! At least, he could have logged into his account and then insulted me! He's only a coward. But anyways, thanks for reading!


	3. Uh-Oh

_**HEY HEY HEY GUYS! SO WHASSUP? I KNOW IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE-SHOT BUT MY BFF ENCOURAGED ME TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER! SO SPECIAL SHOOT-OUT TO Tina2002! LOVE YOU 3**_

_**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN PJO**_

_"What the HELL were you DOING with THAT- THAT…. THAT BOY?!

_I SWEAR I didn't do anything Milady! It was his fault!"

'Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!' was thinking Thalia, with fear all over her face.

_"Stop BEGGING me to not KILL you!"

'Stupid, f****** mind-hearing ability!'

_"And stop CURSING FOR GODS SAKE! I'm maybe two-thousand years old, but I still can see very well, thank you. Don't tell me YOU WEREN'T WILLING TO KISS THAT-…. THAT THING! I SAW YOU WITH MY OWN TWO EYES!"

Artemis, of course saw Thalia and Nico inches apart and was fuming. Literally. Smoke was coming out of her ears, red, _REALLY RED _face, fists clenched and her lips formed a very thin line. She was always like that when she was angry.

Not the normal anger like when she's angry at Athena for not replying to her texts or at Hestia when she was trying to set fire to her hair or maybe at her brother for being the most _boring _and_ annoying _brother in the _whole _word. NO, this time it was the murderous anger, like when Aphrodite tries to pair her up with some boy or when an animal escapes her.

And this time, Thalia was this animal. She was trying to get away from Artemis, start running and escape from her _freaking _coming death.And get to Nico as soon as possible. But what she heard next shocked her and her urge to get away grew bigger and bigger:

_"Thalia, you know very well what happens to the hunter who break the rules right?"

Oh dear gods… 'Please daddy, help me, PLEASE!'

_"You shall be judged by the assembly of the maiden goddesses"

Oh crap… If Athena is in this council, she is definitely dead…

_**A/N: SO GUYS, I DECIDED TO WRITE A THIRD CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. THANKS TO Tina2002, MY BFF, AND TO ALEX, WHO ENCOURAGED ME TO WRITE MORE OF MY, AND I QUOTE 'BADLY WRITTEN AND CLICHÉ' STORY. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!**_


	4. An Agressive Artemis

_**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! SUMMER HAS BEGUN AND I WAS OUT WITH MY FRIENDS ALL THE TIME! NOW ENOUGH CHATTING AND ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN PJO**_

_**Previously on Thalico:**_

__"You shall be judged by the assembly of the maiden goddesses" _Artemis said with a serious face.

Thunder rumbled, the sky darkened, announcing the beginning of The Assembly of TMG. And then, a bright lighted flashed.

'_PLEASE, tell me it isn't Athena, PLEASE OH GODS, PLEASSSSEEE'_

And from the light, emerged…. Mr. D chewing a gum and wearing Pjs _**(A/N: LINK TO THE PJS ON MY PROFILE)**_. Everyone looked at him gaping or laughing their butts off. Artemis, even more furious, looked at him murderously, then said with a weird mix of rage and embarrassment:"Excuse me a second…"

Then, she took out her iPhone 5s from her pocket, composed a number and put the phone on 'speaker'.

All we could hear right now is ringing, and then someone answered and said sleepily:

_"_NOW WHAAAATTTT…._

___ATHENA, GET HERE IN THIS SECOND!

__Oh, chillax sis, it's like 2:00 AM here and I… *Zzzzzz*_

___ATHENA! WAKE UPPPPPPP!

__Oh, give me a break…" _And then she hung up.

Artemis looked at the phone blankly. Then, all her rage returned and she threw her phone on the floor and flashed away.

'_Finally,' _Thalia thought '_I'm saved. Thank you dear gods, thank you Athena, thank youuuuuuuuu! And poor iPhone, it didn't deserve this torture. But this cover is freakingly AWESOME!'_

She then bent down and picked up the cover. It was a black cover with a bow and an arrow on it and the words '_May the odds ever be in your favor'_ _**(A/N: LINK TO THE COVER ON MY PROFILE)**_. She is really lucky she got an iPhone 5s on her birthday, and she read the Hunger Games and she is in love with this series _**(A/N: SORRY GUYS, I HAVEN'T READ THE BOOKS BUT I FOUND THE COVER ON GOOGLE AND IT LOOKED PRETTY COOL SO…)**_! So, she took out her phone and put the cover, smiling like an idiot.

And then it happened….

A bright light appeared, and Artemis got out, a sleeping Hestia slung over her shoulder and dragging (difficultly) an apparently sleeping Athena ('_Not sleeping, unconscious'_ Thalia remarked because of some blood sticking on Athena's hair). And by dragging, I mean _literally_ dragging. She was holding Athena's leg and was dragging her behind.

The two sleeping (and unconscious) maidens were wearing pjs too _**(A/N: LINKS ON MY PROFILE) **_and looking ridiculous, especially Hestia who was holding a teddy bear _**(A/N: I SERIOUSLY NEED TO COPY-PASTE THIS, OR PUT LESS DETAILS! WELL ANYWAYS, YOU KNOW WHERE THE LINKS ARE)**_, sucking her finger, and Athena who was slightly snoring because of the hit on her head and the fact she was dragged on the ground…

Well, anyways, Artemis threw Hestia on the ground so she woke up immediately. Then, she took a deep breath. Everyone was watching the scene, trying hard not to laugh at the Almighty Athena, Daughter of Zeus, being dragged on the ground and _snoring. OH GODS, SHE WAS SNORING!_ Finally, Artemis kicked Athena in the guts and sent her flying a meter away. Athena woke up, lost and a little green, and went behind a tree, and threw up. Then she returned, furious:

_"ARTEMIS!" She grabbed her by the collar of her shirt "DON'T YOU UNDRESTAND THAT I _NEED _THOSE 3 HOURS OF SLEEP I GET RARELY?

_IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU DON'T SLEEP ENOUGH!

_I'M SICK! I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO FAINT AND MY MOUTH IS LIKE A DESERT, AND I CAN'T EVEN DRINK WATER BECAUSE OF MY SORE THROAT AND MY STOMACH WILL IMMEDIATELY REJECT IT!" Athena yelled, paler than usual.

Then, she pinched the bridge of her nose, sighed, then said:

_"Okay, I'm sorry Artemis. I shouldn't yell at you like this."

All the half-bloods gaped at Athena. Normally, she would throw a fit and kill Artemis. But right now, she just apologized and talked normally. Not yelling. WOW.

_"Athena must be really sick for not killing Artemis. Well, maybe I still have a chance to live after this council_." _Thalia whispered to Annabeth, who was next to her, gaping at her mother, with hope in her voice.

Artemis head snapped to her, seemingly hearing what she said, and then mouthed:"_Don't hope too much" _

_"Okay, so why are we here?" Athena asked, picking up Hestia.

_"Oh, don't worry dear sister, it will be very interesting… Mwahahahahah!" Artemis said evilly. Athena looked at her like she was going mad, which she was, and it made her laugh harder and eviler.

_OKAAAYYYY… NOW I'M BAD….. REALLY BAD….. I'M GONNA DIE! PLEASE DADDY I DON'T WANNA VISIT UNCLE HADES! PLEASEEEEEEE!_

_**A/N: OKAY GUYS HERE YOU GO! I HOPE THAT OU LIKE IT! THERE WILL BE SOME POTHENA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BUT IT ISN'T MUCH SO DON'T WORRY! SEE YOU GUYS! AND THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! VIRTUAL COOKIES TO YOU (::)(::)!**_


End file.
